custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Toa Daxia
Biography The Toa Daxia were not normal Toa, in the sense that they were "bred", using the DNA of six Matoran that had recently been killed as part of an organized terror attack on Daxia by the Brotherhood of Makuta (they murdered one matoran of each element). The Order of Mata Nui managed to save them by genetically breeding Toa bodies from each of them. They then joined the Order, partly out of gratitude, and partly out of wanting to be part of the struggle against the Makuta. Agents of the Order As the Order of Mata Nui's "envoys", they were assigned to high-danger missions, often involving long periods of travel to other islands, or high-priority targets such as BoM bases, and sometimes even individual Makuta. While on a stake-out mission on Metru Nui, they encountered Makuta Ariszek after defeating their mission target, Makuta Suurik. After a lengthy heated battle, Ariszek was defeated, but vowed that "this disparagement shall not go unpunished." After Metru Nui After the mission on Metru Nui, the Toa Daxia returned home. They informed Derict, a high-ranking Order member, of the threat made against them by Makuta Ariszek, asking if it was empty, or if he would follow up on it. Derict warned that he would carry it out with every fibre in his body: Derict had almost lost his right arm to Ariszek, and knew just how serious he was about revenge. He arranged for them to go into hiding and informed the rest of the Order of the situation. They seperated and scattered themselves across the island to increase their chances of survival. The Daxia Massacre Not long after, Makuta Ariszek arrived on Daxia. While alone, he slaughtered Matoran and OoMN members alike, interrogating each one on the location of the six Toa. Gamiin was the first to be killed: he grew tired of the "cowardice", and attacked Ariszek, hoping to buy time (for what, he had no idea). Ariszek quickly dispatched him, but asked him where the others were. Gamiin simply spat in his face, seconds before Ariszek gutted him with his bare hand(s). Sahrin had set a trap for the Makuta as he approached an area of high-Matotran population density. Sahrin, sensing defeat, detonated herself as Ariszek approached, dealing damge and allowing the nearby Matoran and Turaga to escape. Retiring from the combat for a short while, Ariszek stalked through a seemingly deserted Matoran village area. After tearing apart many empty houses, he finally found Siegfried (a Matoran at this time). Sensing the Matoran's fear, he gently asked where the other Toa Daxia were, stating sinisterly that he "didn't wan't to make his hands dirty with two kinds of blood." This minor threat was enought to make Siegfried crack, and he let Ariszek know the locations of Dhantus, Waru, Rii and Titus. With Daxia ablaze, he set off to find them. When Ariszek drew close to where the Toa had (according to Siegfried) hidden themselves, Waru, Dhantus, Rii and Titus attacked the Makuta together. It was a tough fight, but Ariszek overpowered Dhantus and Waru, slaughtering them with their own weapons, and elegantly slit Rii's throat. Titus, enraged, almost crushed Ariszek's head with his Great Axe, but Ariszek locked heads with him, sending the Makuta's Kanohi Arumak "into overdrive", and destroying Titus' Mask of Magnitude. He then taunted Titus by telling him that it was his best friend Siegfried that had ratted them out, before stalking off into the night, dragging Rii's corpse with him. After theses events, Titus was given the Kanohi Shinora, Great Mask of Valour by Derict, saying it was a gift from Dhantus, who left a message saying that he deserved the leadership and strength that the Great Kanohi signified. Survivors It was later confirmed that Rii had survived, her eesence "clinging onto" Ariszek as he left Daxia with her body that night. Ariszek had taken the body to give to the vain and black-hearted Makuta Iccira, who's body had been mutated when a Toa had broken open a vat of Mutagen which made her "hideous", and yearned to be beautiful again: Ariszek had promised her the body of a Toa. When Iccira was killed by Raksha, Rii was finally able to get back into her own body again. After Makuta Ariszek was killed during the BoM assualt on Daxia, rumours circulated that Dhantus was still alive, but proof was insufficient. It was later confrimed when Dhantus was killed during the final battle between Mata Nui and Makuta Teridax. Powers and Tools As Toa, each of the Toa Daxia all had full control of Earth, Stone, Ice, Water, Fire and Air, along with their own Toa Tools and Kanohi Masks. Titus: Great Axe, Protoblaster + Kanohi Kumda, Mask of Magnitude (formerly, allowed user control over seismic activity), Kanohi Shinora, Mask of Valour (increased the strength of user and nearby allies) Rii: Ice Claws + Kanohi Imrid, Mask of Stasis (traps an opponent(s) in a stasis field) Sahrin: Dagger + Kanohi Sylis, Mask of Focus (incresed the focus of the user, helping them to concentrate on difficult tasks and such) Waru: Spear + Kanohi Tanra, Mask of Anonymity (altered the perception of others, making them believe wearer is someone else entirely) Gamiin: Dual Swords + Kanohi Oru, Mask of Memory (allowed user to remember anything seen or heard, providing the mask is active) Dhantus: Mace + Kanohi Arthron, Mask of Sonar (gave user the power to sense the movements and positions of targets through echolocation) Gallery Toa Dhantus 001.JPG|Dhantus, Toa of Fire and leader of the Toa Daxia Toa Dhantus 002.JPG|Rii, Toa of Ice (and UkantorEX's favourite of the six, besides Titus) Toa Dhantus 003.JPG|Gamiin, Toa of Air Toa Dhantus 004.JPG|Titus, Toa of Strength Category:Toa Teams Category:Refracted Destinies Multiverse